


Outlaw is in the Blood

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie isn't who he says he is his real name is Robert Teller son of Jax Teller President of the Sons of Anarchy. Jade falls in love but Robbie is pulled back in to the life and Jadwe is by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaw is in the Blood

SOA

This has been an idea that has been in my head for a while. Takes place during the break up episode and instead of Roberazzi I have a surprise.

Robbie Shapiro that was the name he went by now, that's how people at H.A knew him. He ran away from his old life at the age of thirteen and never looked back he saved enough money so he would never need to look back.

In his former life he was Robert Teller son of the current president if the motorcycle gang Sons of Anarchy. It's not like he hated the club it was all the pressure of being the prince. His father always told him that he would take over and his mom told him that he had a choice.

It hurt that he couldn't see his family or risk calling knowing Juice could trace it. So Robbie lived in solitude until getting accepted to H.A where he kept to himself until he met a bubbly red head that introduced him to all of her friends which quickly became his friends.

Robbie played the nerdy kid well knowing if push came to shove he could push back. He just laid low and tried to blend in but that was hard with a puppet.

Robbie was currently in his apartment a block away from school. He just laid on his bed looking up at his ceiling wondering what is going to happen. He thought about home, club then Jade his mind always came back to her. He hated how she haunted him.

She was his type not a croweater but like his mom tough and willing to get dirty. The only problem was that she was dating Beck which he didn't want to hurt. He hated guys who would break couples up and girls who did it like Ima tried to do with his parents.

Robbie then thought of the time where he was patched in at a very young age so he could learn to be the future President since his other siblings weren't cut out of it. Abel's bad heart caught up with him and he can't even leave a hospital while John was a fuck up. He can't do anything right and can barely drive his Harley.

Robbie was broken out of his thoughts when his alarm clock was ringing. "Fuck"! He quickly got up and did his normal routine. He wore a pair of shorts with his colt in the waist while he ate breakfast and got dressed. When he left he hid the gun on the table under a newspaper. He also walked past his cut and put a hand on it every day as a good luck ritual.

His father always said, "The reaper protects those who are worthy and crushes the others". He didn't believe in god but he believed in the reaper.

Robbie picked up Rex before going to get his motorcycle to ride to school. He knew the bike was a little much for a high school student but it was his life.

When he did get to school he saw all of his friends waiting at their usual table staring at him. He walked over, "Hey guys".

Tori was still new and was confused at the sight if a biker Robbie. "You have a Harley"?

Robbie hated when people did that. "Yes and I love it".

Jade smirked, "Never dis the bike Vega if you think he lives Rex try to touch the bike".

Cat clapped, "I love the noise vroom vroom. Ha-ha". Everyone stared at her for a moment before shaking it off.

Beck looked at the bike, "What's with the reaper on the side"?

Robbie always avoided the question, "Bought it that way".

Jade saw the hesitation, "Why do you never give any of us a ride"?

Robbie shook his head, "Only Rex rides bitch".

Trina was walking by and yelled, "Shut up Shapiro".

Robbie just sighed, "I wasn't talking about you croweater". He always called her that because of her sluttyness.

The gang chuckled except for Tori who was confused, "What is that supposed to mean"?

Robbie sighed, "It means whore who will pick up the left overs". It wasn't really a lie either. Tori didn't even argue knowing her sisters sexual habits.

After a while they all went inside and went to Sikowitz class. Robbie sat down next to Jade and Beck.

Five minutes after the bell Sikowitz crawled through the window. "It is crazy out there I saw a copy of a tabloid with Beck's picture got distracted and got hit by a couple on a tandem bike. So Beck how long have you been slipping Alyssa Vaughn the nasty"?

Jade glared at a sweating Beck who knew there was no way to get out alive. "I just had a yoga class with her and we happened to walk next to her".

Jade snapped, "Is this the same Alyssa who texts you a million times a day"?

Beck shook his head but then heard his text ringer go off. Jade glared at him and walked out of the room angrily. Sikowitz just smiled, "Okay now that everyone knows that let's get started on our biology I mean acting class".

Jade was in the hallway crying, she tried to hide it but found it was useless. She slumped against her locker in defeat.

Robbie pretended to go to the bathroom but sought out Jade instead. "Hey Jade".

Jade looked up, "Come to rub it in my face to make up for all the insults I use on you".

Robbie shook his head, "You looked sad so I decided to come out and see if you're okay".

Jade quickly wiped away her tears, "Can you please take me home since Beck gave be a ride"?

Robbie shook his head, "I can't take you home".

Jade got pissed, "I can't go home my parents will yell and get angry and I normally hang at Beck's house. Just take me to your place".

Robbie would have liked noting more than to take Jade up on her offer but couldn't bring her to his place. "No Jade I can't. If you want I can drive you to a hotel or a restaurant".

Jade cut him off, "Fuck you Robbie I am not going to sit in school crying".

Robbie stood up, "I am not taking you to my place I'll drop you off anywhere else".

Jade glared then grit her teeth, "Go get me Vega". Robbie quickly left leaving her to wonder about what secrets he was hiding.

After Robbie got Tori to drive Jade to her house he went home while the girls talked.

Jade was on Tori's couch watching Tori struggle what to say. "Jade are you okay"?

"Yeah. I just feel weird after today, what does it mean when I am more worried about Robbie than Beck. I know the way Robbie looks at me and I know he's a guy but he refused to take me to his place. It's like he leads a different life".

Tori saw Jade just sitting there with a look of determination on her face. "So you're not mad at Beck anymore"?

She shook get head, "No we fight all the time. I just can't get Robbie out of my head the way he's so secretive. Beck even said he never shows his back in the locker room. I think his parents beat him or something it has to be serious."

Tori just stared at Jade wish shock talking about Robbie like a lover, "It's his business Jade why get involved"?

Jade glared at Tori, "He's my friend and yours too. Don't you dare not care"?

Mr. Vega walked in the room, "Girls keep it down I'm tired".

Tori saw her dad with a glass of scotch and rubbing his head. "What's wrong dad"?

He just sighed, "Things are getting bad at work new gangs starting up and old ones fighting. It's just hard to deal with the other officers from up the coast has had the same thing".

Tori's face scrunched up in disgust, "Sounds stressful I just hate how everyone can't be good".

Jade snickered, "People were born out of evil Tori and that's the way it will always be. It also makes life interesting".

Mr. Vega was put off by the comment, "People like that are what make my job hard".

Jade smirked, "Wouldn't want to make work too easy for you". Tori just groaned and flopped on the couch. "Oh hey Mr. Vega can you do me a favor and look up friend for me". Tori groaned louder.

(Time skip)

Robbie was sitting at his table eating a burger from the deli next door and drinking a glass of whiskey. He felt bad about how he flipped at Jade and made her feel like he didn't want to help her.

After he finished his burger he made another drink only this time adding mountain dew. He sat on his bed and watched TV trying to get his mind of Jade.

Meanwhile Jade was outside trying to pick Robbie's door. Tori's dad finally caved and looked him up and told her where to find him.

Jade finally picked the lock and slowly opened the door. She saw the room was dark only bright thing was the TV. She wanted to call him but looked around first. She saw the table was littered with papers, there was a leather vest hanging on the wall that she could barely make out.

Robbie was coming out of the bathroom when he saw a light coming from the hallway. He quickly pulled his gun from his waist and unclicked the safety. He moved tirades the light and slowly turned the corner to see Jade touching his cut. "Jade".

Jade snapped out of it and looked towards Robbie and saw he was holding a gun. "What the fuck Robbie"?

Robbie lowered the gun, "Oh this is just a toy". He clicked the safety back on and walked away and put the gun under his pillow. "What are you doing here Jade"?

Jade just watched Robbie not believing the nerdy teen she knew was being a badass. "Why the fuck do you have a gun"?

Robbie turned on the lights revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Jade I told you that I don't want you here and I like to have privacy".

Jade was in shock looking at his naked chest looking ripped. "Um. I just wanted to talk to you but then you have all this stuff. Why do you have this vest"?

Robbie sat on the edge of his bed, "Jade I don't want to talk about it".

Jade stared at the vest and noticed she saw the name and logo before. "Oh my god I know these guys they rule northern Cali and parts of Europe".

Robbie groaned, "Jade stop talking about it. I want you to leave and never talk about this again".

Jade smirked, "Oh come on this is juicy and explains all your mannerisms even your bike. I bet this will make everyone laugh".

Robbie was up and grabbed Jade and pinned her to the wall, "Don't you dare tell a soul. I gave up the life if I hear you mention this again I will do my best to make your life miserable".

Jade was scared normally she would have laughed but since she now learned he was an outlaw biker she felt fear. "O...okay"!

He let her go and turned around only making Jade scramble away. "Go"! She stared at his bare back tattooed like the cut on the wall.

Jade did as she was told and quickly left. Robbie just stood there knowing he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

End chapter

Start 2

Jade was at school the next day but was still scared from last night and refused to be near anyone. Beck left her alone, Cat left after getting glared at and Tori heard what happened and left her alone from the get go.

Robbie saw Jade sitting at the Cafe and walked towards her, "I am sorry".

Jade heard Robbie ride up and was prepared, "It's fine I thought we were friends given that I've never been nice. That's not the point I have opened up to you yesterday and you made my day even worse".

"Jade I'm sorry but like you said I'm an outlaw biker. I can't share what I did with you unless you were my old lady. I left the life okay I wanted to start a new life".

Jade had a few tears, "I was at Tori's house and I thought about Beck then you and I want to know more about you. That was a bad idea".

Robbie sat next to her, "Jade I am sorry I wasn't expecting you and I have a lot of problems. Please I just want us to go back to normal".

Jade shook her head, "No I don't think I can. I l...ike you".

Robbie just sat there in shock, "You like me"?

Jade nodded, "I saw a different side of you last night a dangerous tattooed criminal and I like that".

He knew she was a kink but not like that, "What about Beck"?

She shook her head then launched herself at Robbie and kissed him. He went stiff at first then kissed back. He snaked his arm around her and pulled her until they were as close as they could possibly be.

Jade moaned not believing how good this felt. She broke the kiss fearing it would go farther, "Holy shit that was amazing".

Robbie nodded, "You are perfect". Jade felt a small blush creeping up on her cheeks while she heard people around her whispering. She wanted to lash out but was stopped by Robbie grabbing her hand and leading her to class.

They sat next to each other in Sikowitz class and wait for class to start while everyone else stares. Cat was the first to break the silence, "You guys are so cute".

Jade smiled and cuddled closer to Robbie. He wrapped his arm around her confusing everyone. Tori spoke next, "How did this happen"?

Robbie spoke before his new girlfriend could, "We just decided a second ago and would really like it if you guys approved".

The girls nodded while Beck looked a little miffed. "Jade why are all over Robbie"?

Jade answered, "We talked last night and we connected". She snuggled a little deeper and tightened her grip.

Robbie kissed her cheek, "We are going to have so much fun". Sikowitz broke into the classroom through the window. "Settle down and get me a coconut".

(Time skip)

The gang was now eating lunch in the asphalt cafe in the blistering heat. Beck wanted to bring up the whole you're dating my friend thing but let it go. "Argh when is the heat going to end"?

Tori groaned in agreement while Robbie checked his phone. "Till next week and it's currently 107 degrees".

Beck groaned, "Check anywhere else".

Robbie did, "It's 90 in Venice beach".

Beck smiled, "How about we take a road trip to Venice tomorrow and get out of this heat".

Everyone agreed and voiced it loudly until Trina ruined it. "Venice I'll go".

Jade snapped, "We don't like you". While the others groaned in annoyance.

Robbie followed Jade as she got up and left only to get followed by Beck. "Hey Robbie Jade".

They both turned around to see a calm looking Beck. "What do you want Beck"? Jade gritted.

Beck threw up his hands, "Whoa I am not here to start anything I just wanted to say congrats. I also wanted to tell you since we aren't dating anymore and your already dating I was going to ask someone out on the trip".

Jade shrugged with no hesitation, "Have fun". She then dragged Robbie away.

When they reached the empty black box theater Jade started, "Can I stay at your place tonight last night my dad was pretty angry".

Robbie brushed a hair out of her face, "Yeah sure. Are like we now boyfriend and girlfriend"?

Jade chuckled, "Yes Robbie we are". She kissed him on the lips. Robbie kissed back with the same passion and couldn't stop until the bell alerted them to the start of the last class. They went their separate ways to try and get to class before they were marked truant.

(Time skip)

Robbie was sitting across from jade on his couch while she cut up some flowers. She looked beautiful with her hair in her face as her hands worked the scissors. "You are beautiful".

She smiled, "Thanks Robbie". She looked across the couch and saw him looking through a small safe. "What are you looking at"?

Robbie smiled, "Some pictures and items". Jade quickly was at his side waiting for him to explain them.

The first picture was his grandpa, "This is John Teller the founder of the Sons of Anarchy and grandma Gemma". Jade stared at the black and white picture. "Wow he looked serious and your last names not Shapiro".

Robbie chuckled, "Yeah it's Teller and he loved the club and died with it". He brought out the next photo. "This is my father Jax when he took the President's chair and my mom Tara".

Jade was shocked at how similar to the first one it looked. "Wow so if you would have stayed it would have been you taking the chair"?

Robbie frowned, "Yeah my brothers can't do it. One us in a hospital while the other is a fucking idiot. My dad groomed for me to take over I even patched in at the age of ten. He made me learn every in and out of the club and I wanted something different".

Jade felt his sadness, "Why though it sounds like you would have been king"?

Robbie shook his head, "Yeah I knew that everyone already treated me like it. I had crow eaters on my dick at 11 much to my mom's disdain".

Jade smirked finally getting the reference but hating the jealousy building in her heart. "So let's move on".

Robbie flipped to another photo of his patch in then to a picture of the whole club two weeks before he left. "This is the club there is my dad and mom, there is the sergeant at arms Chibbs, Tig, the V.P Opie, Juice, Bobby, Me and Happy".

Jade looked at her boyfriend, "Wow you're hot without your Afro. This guy is creeping me out".

Robbie laughed, "Happy was a creepy dude, I once saw him torture a guy who had insulted my mom. The Sons ruled Charming and always will".

Jade was shocked to learn at how young Robbie saw violence. "Have you ever done something like that"? She asked a little scared for the answer.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah there was a girl whose mom was a friend of the club she got beat by her boyfriend. She was always nice to me and one day I saw it and I killed him. I shot him in the shoulder then twice in the chest".

Jade was now crying, "You have had it so hard".

Robbie wiped her tears away, "I was raised knowing that the Sons protect loved ones I'd do the same for you or the others". Jade embraced him and cried into his shoulder.

Robbie always knew when he had a girlfriend he had to have "full disclosure" as his mom told him. "Jade don't worry I promise that nothing will happen to you and I will not change".

Jade nodded, "Just hold me". They both laid there on the couch embracing each other until they fell asleep.

(Next day right when Cat leaves for the bathroom).

Beck walked in and closed the door, "Okay we are here we have to leave at 5 so just get back her by then" he went to open the door realizing it was stuck.

Jade saw the panic on her ex-boyfriend's face, "Open the fuckin door".

Beck looked back, "Something's blocking the door ". Robbie just flopped back, "Fanfuckintastic".

Trina started to freak, "We can't be stuck in here we will roast alive".

Andre screamed, "No shit we also have no water you stupid bitch".

Beck immediately jumped to Trina's defense, "Andre don't call her that". The friends started to argue while Jade turned to Robbie, "Did you bring water"? She whispered it so the others wouldn't hear.

He shook his head, "I brought wine along with our sandwiches". He looked through the cooler and handed Jade her sandwich.

Jade looked up to see the other staring at them. "No you guys weren't prepared so suffer while Robbie and I enjoy our date in confinement".

Robbie smirked and took a bite of his cold beef sandwich. "Jade no need to be harsh". They both continued to eat and watch as the others looked intently with envy.

Jade finished her sandwich, "Ahh so good just wish we had a drink". Robbie agreed and laid against Jade.

After an hour everyone started to get restless. Trina continued to whine and keep her head in her bag. Tori had stripped down to her swimsuit as did everyone else minus Robbie who kept his shirt on. Jade saw how much Robbie was sweating. "Robbie take off your shirt and keep your back to me".

Robbie nodded and did as he was told and took off his shirt. Tori stared and noticed a little black mark on his side. "Robbie you have something on your back".

Jade immediately went to his defense, "No he doesn't Vega". Robbie sat back down next to his girlfriend, "Thanks Jade".

Trina started to yell, "Stop being so romantic just because you are a couple".

Jade glared, "Then maybe you should work on your personality".

Beck jumped in, "Jade stop it Trina has a good personality".

Jade started to laugh hysterically while pointing to Beck, "You're in love with Trina".

Beck lowered his head while the others gasped all getting why he stuck up for Trina. Meanwhile Trina was in shock, "You like me"?

He waited a moment before responding, "Yeah I think you're gorgeous and talented". When he said the last part everyone else started to laugh but the pair just ignored them.

Trina then kissed Beck getting a clap from Tori and a glare from everyone else. The next thing they knew Trina mounted Beck and was eating his face.

Tori just looked away with everyone else did the same? The only sound they could hear was the new couple before the door opened.

Everyone rushed out leaving the couple in the RV making out. Tori grabbed the cooler and threw everyone a bottle of water. Jade greedily drank the water and watched Robbie just use his to pour on his body to cool off.

Tori walked around everyone so she could give bottles to her sister and Beck then caught the sight of Robbie's back. "You have a tattoo". It was more of a statement then a question.

Robbie froze and quickly covered his back. "It said something and had a ghost on it".

Robbie nodded, "Yeah sure I that's it but I hate it so let me put on a shirt". He ran back in the RV and threw on an open front shirt then went back outside.

Tori dropped the tattoo thing and ran to the beach instead. Jade and Robbie had their date by drinking a bottle of wine on the beach and talked more until they had to leave.

(Tori's house)

Robbie left his bike at their house since Beck picked them up from her house. Robbie, Jade, Beck and the Vega sisters.

They were all talking and having a good time until Tori's dad walked in mumbling about his job. Tori picked up a little and had a realization. "That's what the tattoo was the Sons of Anarchy".

Tori's dad snapped, "Don't talk about that they aren't cool they're dangerous". He finished his drink.

Tori said, "No it was Robbie's tattoo". Jade was trying to shut her big mouth up but failed.

Her dad went over to Robbie, "What do you know about the Sons"?

Robbie shook his head, "Jade let's go". Jade was at his back following at the door when he froze from what. Mr. Vega said. "Tori don't hang out with him they kill their friends and so called brothers".

Robbie turned around, "Fuck you Sons do not kill each other and we protect our own".

He scoffed, "We dug up three Sons from New Mexico and one from SAMCRO who had knives in their backs".

Robbie snapped, "What was the name from SAMCRO"?

He shook his head, "John Teller grandson of the founder".

Robbie grabbed Jade, "Let's go". He dragged Jade out of the house and got her on the bike. "I have to go back Jade".

Jade could barely hear him over the wind in her ears. "I am coming with you just hit my house so I can pack a bag".

He finally caved a block from her house. She went in and quickly packed a bag before he went back to his apartment and packed his.

When they did make it to his apartment he packed a bag. He got some clothes packed a gun in his bag then one on his waist along with his knife. He then loaded a small .32 and put it in a shoulder holster and gave it to Jade, "Put it on".

Jade did as she was told, "You think there will be trouble"? He walked over to his cut hanging in the wall, "I don't know". He yanked it from the bindings and brushed the dust off before putting it on. He then reached in the pockets and put on his reaper rings.

"Ready to go"?

Jade nodded, "Thanks for taking me".

He shook his head, "Don't thank me yet and if anything happens I want you to take my bike and ride away".

She nodded, "Okay but if I tell you to leave we leave and just come back to H.A". He nodded and kissed her, "I love you". She repeated it and kissed him again.

After the kiss the couple headed out and made their way to Charming.

End chap 2

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Start 3

When Robbie and Jade rolled into town they saw it looked like a ghost town. The only shops that were open were barber shops, gas stations, and small marts. Jade asked, "Was it always like this"?

He nodded, "Kinda let's just get this visit over". He made his way to Teller-Morrow repair shop with the inkling of fear.

When they pulled up he saw the prospects holding AK's by the gate watching with a cautious eye as they pulled up.

He saw some guys in the garage working as he parked his bike and having Jade get off his bike revealing his cut.

Jade saw all of the bikers walk toward them looking angry, "Wha-". She was cut off by an angry yell from a Scottish accept, "What the fuck are you doing with that cut you little shite"?

Robbie took off his helmet, "Come on settle down". Chibbs went to grab him but Robbie grabbed his wrist. "Godfather".

His eyes widened before hugging him, "Holy shite Rob look at you". The other members who he grew up with were around him not believing that the prince had returned.

Suddenly Robbie heard a very angry voice, "What the fuck is going on"?

Robbie turned toward the voice and saw it was his father. "Hey dad".

Jax looked at the man before him not believing his eyes. "Robert"?

He smirked, "I go by Robbie now". His dad embraced him like a father would a long lost son. "Where were you I thought you were dead"?

He broke the hug, "I wanted a fresh start so I left".

Jax looked at his son then the young woman next to him, "Who are you"?

Jade just glared, "I am his girlfriend or old lady as you put it".

All the guys cat called at her Gemma like qualities. Jax looked around, "Church now". Everyone quickly did as they were told.

When they got to the door Tig stopped Jade, "Patches only sweet cheeks".

Robbie snapped, "She comes in what is said she needs to hear".

Jax reluctantly agreed now sitting at the head of the table, "Okay now Robbie tell us why you're back"?

Robbie sighed, "I heard about John".

Jax cringed, "How the papers haven't released it yet and you have no contact with the club"?

Robbie ran his hand through his hair knowing the next answer would be unpopular. "My friend's dad is a cop and I heard it from him".

The table was in an uproar calling him a snitch and a rat. Jax banged the gavel, "You're friends with a cop"?

Robbie sighed, "You don't realize I have been a totally different person since I was 13. I go by Robbie Shapiro now and I go to a performing arts school".

Tig and Juice started to laugh, "You're a dancer"?

Robbie groaned in frustration knowing how immature these guys could be. "I am a ventriloquist okay. I have been a student not a biker. Hell before last night I had my cut hanging on my wall. I only came here for family to see you and mom. I don't want to get dragged into this shit with whomever".

The newer members were shocked to see that he still had his cut knowing that if they did what he did they would be killed. Jax glared at his son, "You are the one to take my place as President Robert. John is dead and Abel can never leave a hospital I need you here".

Robbie just frowned, "I am needed in my new life I don't care about your problems. I love the club but I can't take the job. I wasn't cut out for it okay".

Jade watched father and son bicker back and forth. After a couple minutes, "Shut up"! Everyone was quiet not believing that a woman commanded something at the table. "Robbie let's do what we have to do and leave. Mr. President go find a new President or make another".

Robbie was scared Jade had just done something unprecedented. "Yes Jade us right I am going to go see mom and stay the night and leave in the morning".

He got up to leave but heard his father say, "You are no son of mine".

Robbie stopped and looked back, "Sadly I am". He then left Church practically dragging Jade with him.

Jade waited until they got to the parking lot before talking. "What the fuck was that"?

Robbie took a deep breath, "I didn't think it would be that bad okay. Let's just go to the hospital to see my brother and mom".

They both got on his bike and rode away. While Jax glared at him from the window.

The rest of the club watched their President fuming. Opie finally spoke up, "Jax you have to let him go".

Jax shook his head, "Everyone who isn't Chibbs, Tig, Opie, Happy and Juice leave". As the other members left the room Chibbs said. "He's doing fine Jax he has an old lady and a life".

Tig was next, "No we need him we all only have so much time left and we can't trust the club with a new member we need a born and bred Son".

Happy just smiled, "He looked happy and isn't that what you want as a parent"?

Jax nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right I should have been more supportive but he cones in wearing his cut".

Chibbs knew where he was heading, "He showed you it was still apart of him but not all of it".

Jax nodded, "I'll straighten things out tonight".

(Hospital)

Robbie and Jade walked through the halls and came face to face with the local sheriff. The sheriff noticed the vest, "Wow the Sons are recruiting young".

Robbie hated cops for this reason stupid questions or statements. "Hey I'm in a rush leave us alone".

Robbie made a move to move past him but was blocked. "That wasn't nice".

Robbie was now getting to a very angry place that he hadn't been in a long time. "I am here to see my brother then I will leave I don't want to start any trouble".

The sheriff moved aside but kept a very close eye on them knowing that this new comer would be interesting.

When the couple made it to Abel's room they saw him playing Xbox with his mother at his bedside. "Hey".

Tara looked up and saw a kid in a cut but then looked at the face and noticed he looked a lot like Robert only with glasses. "Oh my god Robert".

She went over and hugged him as tight as she could crying into his neck. Jade watched as a mother hugged her son.

Tara pulled away, "Where were you"?

Robbie frowned, "I wanted something different mom. I only came here because of John".

She wiped her tears away, "Your dad thought someone kidnapped you he attacked the niners, Calaveras and checked with the government".

Robbie cut his mom off, "Ma I just wanted a new start I just wanted to see you guys then I'm off". He looked over at Jade.

Tara saw her sons eyes drift to the pretty girl next to him, "Oh I see. So then why are you wearing your cut"?

He sighed, "Nostalgia come on let's drop it and enjoy some family time". He walked over to his brother. "Hey brother how's it going"?

Abel smiled, "I missed you. How have you been is the question".

Robbie smiled, "I have been good and I now have a beautiful girlfriend".

Abel looked at said girl, "I can see that. Where did you find her and can you get one for me"?

Robbie chuckled, "Hollywood brother every chick looks like this".

Tara walked over to Jade, "Let's take a walk". The Teller matriarch led her son's girlfriend out of the room and into the chapel. "So let's talk how about you start".

Jade felt nervous from the glare Robbie's mother was giving him. "I am Jade West I go to H.A with your son and I love him".

Tara smirked, "So you're okay with what my son has done and what he will do. He will return to Charming no matter what and become the next president".

Jade shook her head, "He is his own person and if he wants to run a motorcycle gang that's fine with me he just has to know what comes first".

Tara smirked, "The club always comes first I learned that the hard way".

Jade smirked, "Robbie loves me more than anything else. He asked me if we should come taking my feelings into account".

Tara glared, "Old ladies come and go but the reaper is for life".

"The reaper will always be tattooed on his back but I will give him a new life".

The two strong women stared at each other waiting for the other to show weakness.

(Robbie and Abel)

Abel stared at his brother, "What happened to you"?

Robbie smirked, "I made a new life brother, and I have friends, girlfriend and a life with little to know violence".

Abel frowned, "You keep a gun with you at all times don't you? The life affects everyone and no matter what it will destroy your life. It's a drug, I would do anything to ride and wear the reaper".

Robbie saw the want in his eyes knowing that his brother was missing out on what he was born to be. Robbie shrugged off his cut and threw it on his brothers lap, "Take it I won't need it. I have something better and I won't do that to Jade. Goodbye brother".

Abel was speechless as he watched his brother walk out of his room. He never had a chance to say it back.

Robbie walked to the chapel to see his mother and Jade engaging in a stare contest. "Jade let's get the fuck out of here".

Jade did as her boyfriend said and watched his mother's eyes widen when she noticed he was no longer wearing his cut.

Robbie left the hospital hand in hand and got on his bike to say his last goodbye to his father.

End

Only like 2 more chaps since it wasn't getting as big as I wanted it too and I have been neglecting my one shot stories. I also plan to do another Harry Potter and SOA crossover but this time from order of the phoenix.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Robbie and Jade were on his bike riding back home. They had a rough night and an even rougher morning. They just wanted to get home and relax. Jade was on the back of the bike hugging Robbie thinking back.

(Flashback)

Robbie and Jade rode back to the clubhouse after leaving the hospital. They pulled in once more with the armed guards the only thing different this time was that Gemma was standing in the doorway of the office watching the couple.

As soon as Robbie and Jade got off the bike Gemma strode to her grandson before embracing him.

Robbie chuckled, "Good to see you grandma".

She broke the hug, "I couldn't believe it when Jax told me". She grabbed the sides of his face lovingly.

"Yeah I'm just here to say goodbye before leaving". He also had an alternate reason but she didn't need to know that.

Gemma had tears in her eyes, "You grew up and came back with a girl no less".

Jade made a small waving gesture, "Hey".

Gemma just smirked, "Well we need to have a chat".

Jade groaned having enough of these mother new girlfriend talks. 'Isn't this the boy's job to get lectured'?

Robbie used this as an opportunity to go into the clubhouse. Robbie walked in ignoring the looks and went to the bar. He poured himself a glass of scotch and slowly drank it noticing people starting to make their way over.

Chibbs talked first, "So how was your brother"?

Robbie finished the scotch before answering, "Good and I saw Ma too. I just came here to get something's before leaving".

Opie spoke up next, "Your dad loves you". He kinda blurted it out.

Robbie smirked, "I'm sure he does but regardless I'm leaving as soon as I can".

This time Happy spoke up, "I wanted to be drummer. I was in a band in high school but then my mom got sick and I did what I had to do. No matter what you pick you need to know it's what you want to do".

Robbie thought about Happy's wise words until Juice brought him out of it. "How did you stay off the grid to where I couldn't find you"?

Robbie smirked, "I did learn from you Juice. I got fake everything and enrolled myself in high school and kept off anything big like Facebook or police records".

Juice nodded content with the answer even though he'd never hear the end of it.

Robbie bid them a goodbye and went to the cellar/basement where they kept liquor and certain things. He walked past the guns and over to a wooden panel. He knocked softly and heard the hollow sound and smiled.

He pried off the panel and reached inside and pulled out a duffle bag with a combo lock. He entered 12-14-18 and it popped open. He looked inside and saw remnants of his old life.

In the bag was his prospect patch, guns, knives, school ID's, sketches, notebook and photos. He quickly threw it on and put the panel back on.

On the way out he grabbed a bottle of Jack for him and Jade later.

When he came out of the cellar/basement his father was waiting. "So doing a little freeloading before you leave"?

Robbie shrugged, "Alcohol is expensive in Hollywood".

Jade shook his head, "I just wanted to say sorry for everything. I just wanted you back here but if you believe your place is in Hollywood I won't stop you".

Robbie smiled, "Thanks dad, "I am actually going to take Jade and leave now".

Robbie made a move to walk away but his father grabbed him, "Wait just stay the night. Please one dinner for your mother and grandmother".

Robbie slowly nodded not wanting to step on anymore toes and just wanted to leave without burning any bridges. "I'll be at the house".

Jax smiled back at his son, "I look forward to it".

Jade was more than happy to have dinner with the family. She did like learning about the club lifestyle it was like its own culture.

Dinner was pretty civil Jade told embarrassing stories as did the other mothers. Jax just sat back observing knowing that his son was truly happy and not coming back.

After dinner they went to bed where Robbie slept in his old room. It was converted into a guest room after a year. Jade refused to sleep anywhere else and crawled into his bed waiting for him to get undressed.

Robbie stared at the goddess on his bed wearing an old Son T-shirt. "You are a forest fire". He soon joined her and pulled her into his chest. They fell asleep like that and woke up the same way. The only difference was Robbie's wood was poking her ass.

Jade just laughed, "If we weren't in your parents' house I'd let you stick that all the way up there".

Robbie gulped feeling Jade lightly shift her hips to add friction. He groaned, "When we get back home you'll get it". He lightly bit her neck for emphasis.

The door suddenly slammed open revealing Gemma, "Stop humping and get your asses out here".

Robbie's boner was gone and got dressed as Jade did the same. They walked out to the dining room to see the family eating.

Tara smiled, "I already made you two a plate".

Jade quickly dug in while Robbie was looking around the room. He was remembering all the fun times he ran around the house or played with his family. His father's voice broke him out of his thought. "Rob here". His father reached under the table and lifted up his cut. "This is yours and I want you to keep it".

Robbie nodded and took it as his dad pushed it across the table. Jade smiled at the interaction between father and son. "So are you guys going to visit us or start a Hollywood charter"?

Jax smirked, "We might visit during the summer and I'd never put a charter in Hollywood".

They all laughed and continued to joke around and tell stories until it was time to leave. Jax had Chibbs ride with them as an escort like they did for all sons.

They were on their way and ditched the escort at the Charming border leaving them riding home.

(Flashback End)

Jade had joked that they should go see Vega after dumping all the contraband at home. Jade convinced him to walk into the house wearing his cut.

As soon as he passed through the threshold Mr. Vega was glaring at Robbie. "You think it's a joke to wear that"?

Robbie shook his head, "No but I just got back from Charming".

Tori's dad was now getting very angry at his cocky attitude and left. He could deal with it without shooting the kid.

Tori saw the couple and saw the cut and the son T-shirt. "Wow you two look eerily similar. So how was the trip"?

Robbie chuckled, "Yeah we do match as to the visit. It wasn't bad; I defiantly shocked people by stopping by".

Tori smiled, "Well that's nice. How was the family"?

Jade smiled, "I liked his mom and grandmother we had fun. We shared some stories and they said we can visit whenever we want".

Robbie chuckled, "I don't want to go back I just hate the cops and the constant need to look over your shoulder".

Tori just nodded, "It feels like home. Since you've been gone Trina has been seeing Beck a lot and people are wondering where you have been. Sikowitz flipped out". True couple laughed and then went into depth of their visit.

After a couple hours Robbie took Jade back to his place where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jade awoke in Robbie's arms and couldn't feel happier the last week has been amazing. They were both wild spirits despite her first impression of him being a nerd. He was anything but a nerd and a total badass.

She could feel his muscles hug her skin and curves. She loved it and didn't want the moment to end. Robbie soon awoke, "Hey babe".

Jade took out his dick and started stroking it getting it erect. Robbie already liked where this was going. Jade starts jacking him off and getting him bigger. She licked the tip and pulled back.

She looked around to see if anybody was near then she looked up at him and said. "Come on". She said as she started sucking his dick. She had a hold of it with one hand while she sucked the tip of it while looking up at him not able to look if anybody saw them. Robbie looked down at her and then to the side.

Jade kept on sucking it then she went deeper and started to go faster on him. Robbie grabbed her hair and pushed her down more so she can get deeper. "Keep that up baby!" He said as now Jade was totally focused on his cock feeling it get hotter in her mouth.

She started to wipe it off her face. She saw a little on his tip and sucked it off.

She got up and looked at him. "Sucks you have to go now though." Sad that he had to leave.

"What? Are you crazy? Not after this, you got me started already. Let's finish it." He said as he pushed her against the wall.

"Robbie I really want to get fucked but don't you think they will see us? Or hear me?" She said.

"Let's just go with it for now. All the excitement of us getting caught gets me hornier." He said as he gets on his knees. "Push your whole body against the wall and put your arms up too."

Jade got closer to the wall and put her hands up. Then she looked back at him to see what he was doing.

Robbie looked up at her and told her. "Try not to be so loud." He said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her pants down including her panties. Seeing her thick thighs and bare white ass he slapped it once seeing it jiggle in front of him. "Damn shake it for me." He said.

Jade started shaking her waist as her ass wiggled in front of him. "Yeah that's what I like." He said as he grabbed her cheeks spreading them and started to lick her pussy. Feeling it wet he dug his face in deeper and licked more of her pussy.

"Robbie mmm… calm down." She said as he kept on licking her. Robbie moved his hand around her leg and into her pussy sliding down to her pussy. He felt her pussy and started fingering it.

"Oh god Robbie. Don't stop baby. I'm feeling it." She said as she squinted her eyes trying to hold it in. "My pussy is getting hot!" She said as she started to cum slowly. "AWW GOD!" She let go of holding it in as more juice came out. Hearing her orgasm and feeling her wetter Robbie licked faster but stopped fingering her. Her legs were starting to shake as waves of more pleasure came to her and more cum came out.

Robbie already feeling her juices all over his lips he pulled back. Seeing her stop shaking he saw some cum in between her thighs and started licking it from the bottom up her legs and back into her pussy. "Your pussy taste great Jade, and your skin is so soft.

Robbie gets up and drops his pants off but not taking them off just in case somebody saw them he can quickly dash for it. He pushes her back against the wall some more and he tells her to put her hands back up again. Robbie grabs her by the waist with both hands and tries to guide his tip toward her pussy. Feeling it wet he entered his tip and then slowly entered her wholly.

"You're so big Robbie." She whispered to him.

"I know thanks… oh and a heads up for later try to hold in your screams as much as you can get it?" He said as he pulled out.

She nodded her head and Robbie started thrusting in slowly. Feeling that all was going well he let go of her waist and lay his hands on top of hers against the wall. Now he can enter her more fully since his arms weren't in the way.

"This feels good. You like that baby? Huh you like that?" He said as he started bucking her ass up with his cock inside of her making her ass rise each time he did.

"Oh yes don't stop Robbie! Fuck me!" She said as Robbie started to go faster and harder.

"Oh fuck I'm about to cum." He said as he felt her more and more tightly.

"Me too… don't stop." She said as in a way to help him cum faster she started to push her ass a little back.

Robbie was on the urge of shooting it out. He let go of her hands and started grabbing her breast. Feeling it fit perfectly in the palm of his hands he squeezed them and massaged them roughly in circular movements.

"AH gods Robbie… please don't AH AH YES!" She said as she finally came inside again. Her juices quickly ran through and around his cock covering every inch and coming out of her and down to his balls.

"AW FUCK!" He said as he too came inside of her. He laid his head down on her shoulder and pushed himself in deeper to fill her up.

Robbie pulled out of her and backed off so she can turn around. Jade turned around slowly and saw Robbie there in front of her. She looked down at his dick to see it limped but covered in both their juices. She walks up to him and gets on her knees again.

"I want to know how it tastes." She said as she grabbed his cock and placed it in her mouth. She started sucking it pushing her head back and forth letting her tongue under his shaft. She even started moving it around her mouth as she pushed the tip against her cheek.

Robbie looked down at her amazed what a Goth can do.

Jade slid him out of her mouth and looked up at him. "I know what you're thinking." She said as she took of the rest of her clothing. Robbie saw what he wanted her nice round tits and a very nice nipples standing out.

She grabbed her breast together rising them up so he can get a better look at them. Robbie grabbed his cock and raised it up so it was pointing up. She scooted closer and placed his dick in between her soft breast. Feeling it fit perfectly between her tits she started stroking his dick with her tits.

Robbie loved the feeling of it. Her breast was soft making it easy to slide through.

"This feels great I'm going to cum." He said.

Little bits of shots starting coming out. She stopped and waited for him to finish. Robbie grabbed his dick and started cumming on her chest and in between too them too.

"We are not finished. This is just to lube it up so you can go faster." He said as he finished and placed himself up again right in front of her face. Jade rubbed his cum all over her tits and then grabbed his cock placing it again between her tits.

This time it slid through faster as she felt it too and started moving faster. She looked up at Robbie to see if he was enjoying it.

Robbie looked down at her then looked up as a wave of pleasure was coming in. "Fuck I'm going to cum!" He said as a huge load came shooting out getting her in the neck. She stopped and let go of her breast while Robbie came on them.

Finishing up he looked at her. "Turn around and get on all fours." He said to her.

Jade turned herself around and looked back at him.

"Now raise your ass up in the air." He said.

Jade lifted her ass up and Robbie grabbed her by the side of her thighs. He shoved his dick up her ass even though it was still limp.

Jade looked back at him. "Robbie try not to be rough." She said.

Robbie started thrusting feeling her warm inside. His cock started to get erect taking up more room. Jade too felt it as it went in deeper.

"Fuck your ass is tight." He said as he grabbed it tighter and started thrusting in crazy.

"OH GA GOD ROBBIE!" She said as he went harder now ramming his dick up her ass. Although they were both holding in their screams of pleasure you can clearly hear his sack hitting her as he thrusted faster.

"UH UH I'M CUMMINGUH! I'M CUMMING ROBBIE! UHH OOH GOD!" She screamed as she started cumming slowly. Robbie kept on thrusting till he too came. Feeling the tightness of her ass from her having an orgasm gave him a very familiar urge.

"Shit! Here I cum!" He said as he blew his hot cum into her ass. He stopped ramming her and let it all flow out filling her up. A while passed and he pulled out letting Jade get up on her feet.

Jade looked at him. Exhausted on what they just did between two buildings and surprised that no one even heard them yet. Excited that this is her first time getting fucked and the fact that it was outdoors gave her more energy.

"Robbie can you lay on your back for me?" She said nicely.

Robbie nodded his head and laid back on the bed.

Jade walked around him till she was in front of his legs. Robbie spread his legs lightly while she turned around. She walked a little back and then crouched down. Robbie grabbed his cock as she lowered down. Feeling his cock between her legs she stopped and placed her right hand on his hip bone and the other on hand on his other hip bone.

Feeling erect already Robbie entered her pussy and Jade started to move up and down by pushing herself up with her hands.

Robbie grabbed onto her hips and helped her move as he entered her more and more in.

"Oh yeah! This feels great." She said as she went up and down.

Robbie started to push up helping her out. Jade started to go faster making her tits jump up and down wanting Robbie to grab them as they went out of control.

"Fuck! Aw fuck!" She screamed.

She stopped and pulled him out of her pussy. She leaned forward getting on all fours and raised her pussy up. Robbie lifted his head to see what she was doing and got a total view of her pussy.

Knowing what to do he grabbed her upper thigh and lowered her down to his dick as he slowly entered her. Feeling him slid up inside Jade wiggled her ass. Robbie got the message and moved her thighs together up and down gliding his cock around her inside.

"Fuck me." She said as she stopped moving giving him the control.

Robbie started moved her thighs faster and looked up getting a great view of her back and her pussy as he fucked it. Robbie loved it but knew this was not his best.

He stopped. "Sorry but let me get up. You just stay like that." He said.

Robbie got out of the position and stood up to stretch his body. He looked around to see that time flew by.

Robbie got on his knees and spread her legs apart giving him room to enter his knees in together. He entered her pussy and placed his hand on her back while the other on her ass.

He started ramming her pussy surprising her that. "AH ROBBIE! SLOW DOWN!" She screamed.

Robbie didn't pay attention and sped up hitting her harder. Pounding her pussy like he imagined making her tit sway as he pushed in and out.

"AH AH AH!" She moaned out loud she couldn't hold in her screams.

Robbie looked at her back. "It's alright Jade. Scream it out!" He said as he moved his hand from her back and to her left breast grabbing it.

"AH AH AH FUCK AH! FUCK ME! AH AH!" She moaned out loud. Robbie kept on ramming her. "OH GOD! ROBBIE I'M CUMMING! AH AH AWWW FUCK!" She screamed as she came again.

Feeling her juices he too was on the urge. "AH CUM IN ME BABY! AH!" She said as she went tighter on him after her orgasm.

"Fuck this is it! Arrgh!" He screamed as he blew his hot cum in her.

"AW FUCK!" She screamed feeling it run all through her.

Robbie didn't pull out until he finished. They both laid in the bed and spent the rest of the day.

End

I wanted to continue but I wanted go post it quickly.

Only one more chapter which is the epilogue so send in reviews to see what you want to happen if she gets pregnant or he goes back to the life or what you want.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Epilogue

Robbie and Jade were very happy for a while. He even popped the question on the day of graduation. They lived in his apartment for two years until things went bad.

After they graduated High School that summer was spent with friends and having fun. In late August a rival gang made a play. They killed Tori's parents, Jade's and they tried to kidnap Cat.

Tori and Trina got out of the house with her father's service pistol and made it to their apartment. Robbie called everyone to get to his apartment. After an hour he went after Cat and found two bikes parked in her driveway.

Robbie went in through the back and managed to kill the two bikers trying to go up the stairs to her room. Cat came running down and screamed when she saw Robbie standing over two dead people in her kitchen.

Robbie embraced her, "Shush Cat it's fine these are bad guys. Come on we got to go".

Cat packed a bag and got on the back of Robbie's bike. When they got to the apartment they saw Beck's RV in the lot.

When he reentered his apartment Jade ran over and hugged him for dear life. "What are we going to do"?

Robbie let Jade go, "Okay we are going to Charming that is the only place we can".

Trina screamed, "What about my parents"?

Robbie rubbed his hands over his face, "Nothing I can do Trina. We just need to get you safe and it isn't safe here". He turned to Jade, "Did you call the club"?

Jade nodded, "Yeah your dad is sending people they'll be here soon and I have everything packed".

Robbie nodded, "Okay go get in-". Robbie was cut off by bullets ripping through his windows. "EVERYONE GET TO BECK'S RV". Robbie reached in his gun bag and slid Beck and Andre an Uzi.

Beck took the girls to the RV while Andre took the rear. Robbie and Jade were behind them watching the back.

When they got to the parking lot right bikes were blocking the way out. The girls got in the RV safe with bullet proof glass. The guys shot at the bikers and stalled until Andre could get to the truck and drive the RV through the bikes.

When Andre knocked over the bikes Beck and Robbie shot the ones that were on the ground. Beck then jumped in the truck while Robbie got on his own bike and led them to Charming.

Halfway there they passed six Sons who quickly turned and surrounded the RV. Chibs ride next to Robbie, "What the fuck brother"?

Robbie looked at the Scotsman, "We were attacked by Riotstarters killed families". Chibs nodded and led them back into town.

When they were safely inside the Sons of Anarchy compound the girls piled out of the RV. Cat looked the worst her eyes were red as could be and wouldn't stop shaking. Trina looked bad but ran into Beck's arms while Tori ran into Andre's.

Jax and Tara came out of the clubhouse. Jax hugged his son while Tara hugged Jade. "Rob what happened"?

Robbie looked downright pissed, "Fuckin Riotstarters killed my friend's parents and tried to kill us".

Jax nodded, "Patch over. The Riots have killed a lot of club presidents and patched them over. We'll talk more inside". Jax looked around quickly before heading back inside.

Tara was helping the girls inside while Beck and Andre looked to Robbie. "So what now"?

Robbie rubbed his face, "We will get through this and everything will be fine. Beck give me your keys". Robbie quickly caught them and threw them to a nearby prospect. "Move the RV".

Robbie brought Beck and Andre inside to see Tara pouring the girls a drink. Robbie pointed to church and told them to wait. He then walked over to the bar to see Cat slowly sipping a whiskey sour. "Everything is going to be okay".

Cat slowly nodded, "Thanks for saving me Robbie". He quickly hugged her.

Tori and Trina were pounding Patron. They were both Latina and did love tequila.

Jade was nursing a water, "I love you Robbie". Robbie kissed her before going to church to see some Sons arguing.

Jax was at the head of the table, "Hey settle they can be here and you will shut the fuck up. My son is going to sit at the table because it is his birthright. It doesn't matter if he hadn't been here in years this is right".

Robbie sat at an empty chair while Juice shut the door. "Okay my friends and I have nowhere else to go and shit is bad".

Jax nodded, "It's fine we can put them up. My question is if they can roll with us".

Beck was about to speak but Robbie spoke up before he could, "Today Beck shot and killed some Riots today. I think that's more than enough proof".

Jax narrowed his eyes, "You're referring to the war manifesto where if a un patched friend of the club kills in a time of war he can be patched in but is on probation".

Robbie nodded, "Beck is my friend and I trust him with my life. Oh and his RV has bullet proof glass so there is what he brings to the table".

Opie looked at the kid, "Does he even ride"?

Robbie looked back at Beck who spoke up. "I've raced motocross so I think I can handle a motorcycle and I'm a good mechanic".

Jax looked around before raising his hand, "Aye"! And it continued until the last person who had the problem before. Every member was glaring at his hard so he croaked, "Aye"!

Beck wasn't expecting on being voted in when walking into the room. Jax went over to the safe and got out a cut and handed it to Beck, "You will not have a vote but you are a member".

Beck graciously accepted the cut and put it on to the cheers of the table. Jax sat back down, "Son what about your friend"? Jax pointed the gavel at Andre.

Robbie looked at Andre and saw him shake his head, "I don't think I can do it but I can be a mechanic and I'm good with music and video stuff".

Juice looked at Andre, "You know tech shit like cameras, soundboards, lighting"? Andre nodded slowly. Juice turned to Jax, "We need someone down at Cara Cara the guy there is fucking everything up and I don't have time".

Jax nodded, "Andre do you have a problem with porn"?

Andre tilted his head and laughed lightly but stopped when everyone was dead serious, "Um…sure".

Jax smiled, "You are the new head executive at Cara Cara porn studio".

Andre's jaw dropped unable to form words. Robbie filled them in, "Yeah and the girls outside know all that shit too and Trina has fashion and production connections in Hollywood".

The table nodded happily they needed Cara Cara but couldn't run the place for shit.

Jax spoke up, "Okay that's great we have everything set up we need a plan for the Riotstarters".

Chibs spoke up, "I talked to the head IRA who said that they can send more guns and man power".

Tig nodded, "Okay but we need to expand and don't have money or man power for charters".

Beck spoke up, "On the outskirts of Hollywood there is a MMA instructor who has gyms around the country and uses it to run small time extortion, bookies, forgeries and security. The Riotstarters have been trashing his gyms and would be willing to help out".

Jax looked around and put it to a vote. It passed since the others knew they were in a bad spot. After that vote they ended church and headed out to the bar.

Beck ran over to Trina and pulled her to the side. Trina saw what he was wearing. "Holy shit Beck how"?

Beck kissed her, "Robbie helped out I just have to talk to you quick. You still have those connections in Hollywood"?

Trina nodded, "Yeah but I don't think they can help us".

Beck looked down, "The Sons run a porn studio and need help running it".

Trina nearly screamed, "You set me up in porn".

Beck shook his head, "No no no baby you are going to help run it. Andre is going to run the tech while you help with the production and expanding".

Trina was now shocked, "They want me to help run it"?

Beck nodded, "They need help and since we know all that stuff we can help. Are you angry"?

She kissed him, "I am angry at the porn part but I'll be an executive at the age of 20. I love you". They processed to make out only to have Robbie yell, "Get a room".

Robbie turned back to Jade, "See everything will be fine we have each other".

Jade nodded but took Robbie's hand and led him outside to the playground where Cat was curled up. She was resting in the tower.

Jade sat on the swing, "Robbie yesterday I was feeling sick and I took a pregnancy test and it was positive". That was a little lie she has been nauseous for weeks hence the test.

Robbie was gaping, "Really"? Jade nodded. "Oh my god Jade this is great. Well the timing was bad but we are going to be parents". He got off his swing and hugged her repeating I love you's.

This was the beginning of a new better life.

The war with the Riotstarters was quickly over after the IRA and cartel stepped in. Beck's contact also helped out in setting up two more charters and became such a good friend of the club they made him president of one.

Trina managed to build Cara Cara to a global name. She recruited girl's right out of H.A who couldn't make it on the silver screen and made them porn stars. Trina even got a call from Lane who wasn't very happy but Trina sent him a crate full of special lotion that had pheromones in it. Lane dropped the issue.

Tori helped her sister but mostly worked with the pornstars to help them be more educated and be ready for interviews. She also worked with the recruits to build their self-esteem. Tori even did one small girl on girl picture that won an award for best lesbian movie.

Tori was very embarrassed mostly because everyone saw it and Trina promoted it at the convention with her tag line 'Cara Cara is what makes working with your sister this much fun'. The only good thing that came out of it was meeting her future husband who happened to be Opie's son who came back from the war. He saw her from another soldiers care package.

Cat did all the costume work for the porn and even won best set design and best costumes at the adult awards. She eventually snapped out of her depression and devoted her life to finding a husband. She actually fell in love with a porn star who she was dressing up for a scene. He confessed his love and fucked her on her make up desk.

Andre set a record for porn movies made in a year. He edited, shot and produced a total of 522 movies that year. He did manage to fix and release Luann's old projects.

Beck's probation was quickly over after taking a bullet for the V.P during a raid. He now had his own seat at the table and the record for shortest probation. He did his job well and enjoyed it. He married Trina after his probation was over and knocked her up in the same week. They were deeply in love and he made her his top priority.

Robbie and Jade had three children one boy named Rex and two girls named Catarina and Tori. Jade didn't want to think of new names so she stole theirs. She was queen bee next to Tara and they got along great. She loved Robbie and never regretted a second with him.

Robbie was happy with his family situation and with his friends. He never wanted to come back but was very glad he did. Things were different with Cara Cara and over 20 charters they owned the roads. The Sons weren't going anywhere and after this last war no one would oppose them. He was happy knowing his family would be safe and he'd soon take the gavel. Things worked out and he couldn't be happier.

He was a Son.  
His friends were Sons.  
His children had the blood of the Sons.  
And the reaper protected the Sons.

End

Hope you liked my story for those of you who favorited it. Sorry there weren't as many lemons as there should have been but hope you still liked it.

Here is the Riotstarter Biker Patch

.com/art/Riotstarter-SAMCRO-tribute-2-274654005

Thinking about making a sequel.


End file.
